


Worth of A Brother

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Dark Boromir, Denethor's A+ Parenting, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, alternative universe, old story, written for 2005 secret santa fic swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Following his father’s orders makes Boromir prove that he is the chosen son of Denethor.Written for the 2005 Secret Santa Fic Swap
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Worth of A Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I found that I missed to add my much older fanfiction. Evil me.
> 
> The fic can also be found in other sites as Faramirfiction or Adultfanfiction
> 
> *-*
> 
> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me.
> 
> *-*
> 
> In case you missed the warning tags, here it is again, don't say that I didn't warn you:
> 
> Rape, incest, angst, violence, character death = cruel death!!! – You’ve been warned; don’t say I didn’t warn you.

**Gondor**

“I have a request for you my son,” Denethor said and had a cunning smile upon his face.

“What is it father? I would do everything that you ask,” Boromir said with gleam in his eyes.

“I want you to find out if there is anything about your brother that would deem him worthy to keep alive. Is he, in fact, even your brother? I have always had my doubts.” Denethor looked at Boromir. “I do not care how you do this, but find out what you can,” Denethor said, his voice dark and menacing.

* * *

Boromir walked to his brother’s room and entered without knocking.

“What? What are you doing in my room?” Faramir asked, noticing the smile that was on his brother’s face.

“I am here, by the request of my father,” Boromir answered, and came even closer to his brother.

“My? I thought that he was mine too…” Faramir asked confused, and kept staring at Boromir.

“Well… you see, little brother… father is not so sure, and has asked me to find out if there is any value in keeping you alive,” Boromir hissed at his brother, and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Am I nothing to you?” Faramir asked him as he approached Boromir, searching for sympathy.

“For that, brother, I need to check…” Boromir answered Faramir, his eyes cold.

Faramir stopped where he was, and watched as his brother came closer at him. He was not prepared when Boromir punched him, and the last thing he remembered was the vicious look on Boromir’s face as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Faramir woke slowly, blinking several times till his sight cleared. He was surprised to find that his hands were tied tightly to a ring on the wall.

“W… what?” he asked weakly, his mouth dry.

“I see that you have finally awoken…” Boromir hissed at him, and began to strike Faramir, his cold eyes showing no mercy as he struck his brother repeatedly.

Faramir could see the change his brother; it seemed as if Boromir had become like their father – a father who had ceased to show any love for him once their mother had died.

“You have changed,” Faramir said quietly before lowering his head. It was then that he noticed that he was naked.

“You are so young and innocent but father does not love you, and neither do I,” Boromir coldly said to him and spat on his brother.

Faramir stared at his brother. He could feel the anger burning inside of him, though he did not believe that his brother hated him. He knew that since their mother died his father did, never showing him any signs of love or care. But he refused to believe that his brother hated him as well.

Boromir untied the ropes and then turned Faramir around, smashing Faramir’s face upon the wall. Boromir could smell the fresh blood and, leaning in, he started to lick at the blood that was trickling down Faramir’s face. At the same time he unlaced his breeches, allowing his hard cock to spring free.

Boromir’s hands cupped Faramir’s butt, and he pushed his cock into the tight entrance, not caring about the pain he was causing his brother.

Faramir felt the burning as his body was breached and tried to pull away, but Boromir stopped him, hitting him on the side of the head.

“No… please stop…” Faramir begged. The pain was terrible and made him feel ill, and he wished that his brother would stop it.

Boromir showed no mercy as he thrust inside of his brother, gripping Faramir’s cock in his hand and stroking it hard with every thrust.

“You are hurting me… please stop…” Faramir begged again, but it did not help as Boromir continued with what he was doing.

“No… please… just stop…” Faramir whispered, and tried to fight against his brother.

Boromir saw his brother’s movement and slapped him hard across the face, not caring about the flowing blood, not caring about his brother’s cries as he brutally raped him.

Faramir continued to fight for his life, but his attempts became more and more feeble as his strength failed him.

“I hate you…” Faramir said angrily, still weakly trying to retaliate.

“It is mutual, brother… I have always hated you. I only pretended that I loved you…” Boromir spat at him, and slapped Faramir so hard that he fell unconscious.

Boromir never stopped; he continued to rape his brother and hitting him. It was enough to awaken Faramir, but Boromir hit his brother further, his mind controlled by rage.

“You never loved me? What… what was I for you… then?” Faramir asked as he gritted his teeth, once again feeling anger burn inside of him. And there was sadness too, for now he did believe that Boromir hated him

Boromir moved fast inside Faramir, prolonging the torture, and answered as he moaned in pleasure, “Nothing but a pet, soon you will be prey…”

“Why… why do you not kill me…?” Faramir asked. Death was preferable than suffering this torture.

“It will come…” Boromir answered.

Boromir continued to rape him, coming hard inside his brother. He then pulled out and turned his brother around, pushing him down to the cold floor. He grabbed Faramir’s head and forced Faramir to suck his cock.

Faramir wished that he would die. How much pain could he take, he did not know.

Two minutes later, Boromir threw Faramir to the floor, and called for his father.

* * *

“Well, my son – does he live? Or is he to die?” Denethor asked.

“To die, father, only to die,” Boromir answered and smiled at his father.

“Tell me, have the wargs received their food today?” Denethor asked, returning Boromir’s smile.

“I do not think so father,” Boromir said with a curious look on his face.

“Then, my son,” Denethor said, and pointed to Faramir as he continued, “Then, you should let the wargs have something to fight for… for they are hungry…” he smiled, and then he laughed so hard till his sides ached.

Boromir knew his cue, and ordered the guards to take Faramir’s weak body and to throw him into the wargs’ cage.

The guards did as they were told and threw Faramir over to the beasts, while father and son watched from a safe place, laughing and enjoying the scene of the creatures eating Faramir alive.


End file.
